Unsure
by iheartalice
Summary: Bella has a secret crush, but what happens when her crush suddenly wants to be her friend.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the Forks High cafeteria staring at my trig book. I had a test tomorrow and I sucked at math. I was surrounded by my friends Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric. They were all chatting happily about their weekend plans. "So what are your plans this weekend Bells?" Angela asked pulling me out of math world and back to reality.

"I don't know...probably just hanging out at home. Charlie's gonna be working a lot this weekend so I thought I'd catch up on my reading." I responded.

"Oh come on Bella, come hang out with us for once." Angela pleaded.

"Yeah, we never see you outside of school." Mike chimed in. It was at this moment that the Cullen's entered the cafeteria. "Finally, this is my favorite time of day. The Cullen women are so hott!" Mike added.

"I would give anything to spend a day with Edward." Jessica finally joined the conversation. Angela nodded in agreement and I followed suit but I had a secret. Edward wasn't my favorite, he was the bronze haired hottie. Neither was Emmett, the one with black hair and muscles the size of Texas. Nor was Jasper, the one with long blonde curls who looked like he was fixing to explode any second. He always had that look on his face, I was dying to ask him why. Honestly, I liked Alice, the petite one with spiky black hair. I knew it wasn't normal to have these feelings, but there was something about her that sucked me in. And on top of all that the Cullen's weren't just ordinary high school kids. They had the most beautiful marble like skin that was a porcelain white. And amazing honey golden eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. They all moved so gracefully too, making it impossible to take your eyes off of them when they walked. I'd lived in forks since I was 5 and they moved here my freshman year of high school. I'd heard that they came from Alaska. I almost wanted to go there just to see if everyone there looked like they did. If so, then I was moving to Alaska. I was just your ordinary unable to tan teenager with brown hair and brown eyes, and to top it all off I was super clumsy too. I was the total opposite of the Cullen kids.

"So are you gonna come shopping with me and Jess?" I realized then that Angie was talking to me and also that I was staring directly at Alice who was staring back. I blushed and quickly turned away, my friends didn't seem to notice. But the other Cullen girl, Rosalie did, she reminded me of a cheerleader from another world. She had wavy blonde hair that came down past her shoulder and a major attitude. They all shared the same amazing eyes, which I found strange since they were all supposedly adopted. Jasper and Rosalie being the only ones actually related. "Bella?" Angela interrupted my thoughts again.

"Sorry Angie, but there's a book that I'm really looking forward to reading. Maybe next weekend though." I finally responded. The bell rang signaling for us to head to class. I gathered my stuff and started to make my way out of the cafeteria. I had almost reached the doors when someone tapped on my shoulders. I turned around ready to back up my excuse again and nearly jumped out of my pants.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" She said cheerily.

"Bella, you're in my math class right?" I asked trying to be casual.

"Yep, two seats back. I don't mean to impose or anything but I overheard you talking to your friends. I kinda got the feeling you don't like shopping at the mall. So, I wanted to invite you to go shopping with me in Seattle two weeks from now." She looked so hopeful. "We would get a hotel room and just stay the entire weekend. My sister Rose is going out of town with Emmett, so it would be just us."

"I'd love to, but I don't think Charlie will let me." I explained.

"Let me ask him, parents love me!" She offered.

"Okay, if you think it will work. Meet me in the parking lot after school and we can go to my house and plan our weekend." I couldn't help the excitement coursing through my body as I talked to her, not to mention that my heart was beating a million miles an hour.

"Okie dokie, see you soon!" She practically skipped away. I wandered happily off to class. I entered my English class and took my usual seat next to Angie. She was looking through the book we were currently reading. She looked up when I sat down.

"So what did Alice want?" She asked excitedly, closing her book.

"She wants to take me shopping in Seattle in two weeks." I replied nonchalantly, pulling my book out.

"Please tell me you said yes!"

"Why?" I asked curiously. I began flipping through the pages to find where we left off.

"No one ever hangs out with them, they literally have no friends here." She replied. "You would be the first one. That would be a major popularity boost." She explained.

"I said yes but I'm doing it for the friendship, not the popularity. Alice is pretty cool, plus she's taking me to Seattle for the entire weekend. Who does that for someone they barely know?" I kept thinking about being alone with Alice for an entire weekend, the thought made me nervous.

"Thats awesome! I wish I had friends that did stuff like that." Angela pulled out her English book as our teacher began talking, I followed suit. The rest of the day went by so slow that I swore the clock actually stopped at one point. I was so happy when I reached my sixth period class that I could have the bell rang at the end of class, I packed up my bag and headed towards the parking lot. When I reached the sidewalk I could see all of the Cullens hanging out by my truck. My cheeks got warmer and warmer as I approached them.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted excitedly. It was almost as if we'd been friends for years. "You're brave going shopping with Alice. She's a shopaholic, you're definately in for a long weekend." He commented as I arrived.

"I'm not that bad Emmett, now go away so Bella and I can make plans." She shooed her siblings away and we climbed into my truck. "So, any specific stores you like?" Alice asked making small talk. It felt like I was dreaming, Alice Cullen was sitting in my truck. I was so nervous I was starting to shake.

"I mostly like bookstores." It took everything I had to answer. I took a deep breath to calm myself and turned the key making my truck roar to life. I jumped and then felt stupid jumping at the sound of my own truck. "So, you like to read then? What's your favorite book?" She asked.

"Wuthering Heights. I prefer the classics." It was killing me to be so close to her, I could barely focus on the road.

"That's great! Not a lot of teens like the classics." Alice responded.

"Most people think I'm weird for liking the classics."

"I don't think you're weird at all." I smiled at that and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

"Okay, so this is my house." I said as we pulled into the drive. I saw that the police cruiser was gone. "Charlie should be back soon, do you want to hang out for a while?"I shut the truck off.

"Okay, I actually really want to see your room." She said excitedly. It was almost like she had never gone to a friends house before. I giggled at the thought, Alice turned and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" She asked smiling. I wish I could freeze time, that smile made me melt. She had the most perfect luscious pink lips and teeth so white ,they could blend in with snow. And her honey colored eyes twinkled like stars on a cloudless night. I took a deep breath to recollect myself.

"It's just cool that you're so excited. How long can you stay?"

"As long as you want to have me." She said happily.

"You can be out that late?"

"Yeah, as long as my grades are good, I can kinda do whatever." I was envious, Charlie had set me a curfew of ten O'Clock. We got out of the truck and I pulled out my house key as we aproached the door.

"Are you thirsty? I think there's some soda in the fridge." I offered as we entered the house.

"No thank you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. I felt the electricity from her touch shoot up my arm. I suddenly felt unbearabley warm, but then I also noticed how cold Alice's hand was.

"Oh my gosh! Your hand is freezing, do you want a jacket or a sweater or something?" I offered stopping halfway up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, umm, I get cold like that all the time. I don't really notice it. I've been to a specialist and it's just bad circulation." More like no circulation. I followed her into my bedroom. She stopped and took a look around. Her eyes landed on my baby picture. "Awww, you were such a cute baby!" She said happily. I blushed feeling really embarrased.

"So..." Now came the really awkward silence."What kind of music do you like?" I asked sitting on the edge of my bed. She bounced over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Pop mostly, but i listen to some classical too." This was a lot more awkward than I expected and I hoped to god that Charlie got home soon. I kind of wished that Angie was with me so we weren't so alone. I felt something cold touch my hand and I looked up, Alice had scooted a little closer and her hand was touching mine. Her skin was so soft, like baby skin. I looked up and our eyes met, I felt myself getting lost in her eyes. She suddenly looked so innocent and naive. I was very tempted to run my hands through her short black hair, it looked really soft."You should come to my house tomorrow night." Alice said suddenly making me jump. "You could spend the night! It would be so much fun!"

"Yeah that would be great. I've never been to a sleepover." All night at Alice's sounded nerve wracking, but I had to admit I really wanted to go. But dropping all of these sudden plans on Charlie probably wouldn't go over well. I decided I'd ask him about the sleepover first and the trip later. "I'm going to wait till Monday to ask my dad about our trip to Seattle. He's more likely to say yes that way." I added.

"That's probably a good idea." Alice commented after a moment of silence. It was then that I heard Charlie pull into the driveway.

"There he is, come on, I'll introduce you." We both got up off of the bed and headed down stairs. We found Charlie in the kitchen raiding the fridge. In all of the excitement of having Alice over, I'd forgotten to make dinner.

"Hey dad, this is Alice." I introduced him. He closed the fridge and turned around upon hearing my voice.

"Nice to meet you Alice." He said politely as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Alice smiled her charming smile.

"Dad, I was wondering if it would be okay for me to spend the night with Alice this weekend." I asked hopefully. I glanced at Alice who stood awkwardly next to me.

"Is it going to be just the two of you?" He asked curiously.

"No, her parents will be there." I could see the hesitation in his eyes and apparently so could Alice.

"My three brothers are going camping. So it will just be me and my sister Rose and my parents." She explained trying to make him feel comfortable.

"I guess so...but I want a phonecall from you when you get there." I saw Alice grinning next to me.

"Thanks dad. I promise I won't do anything stupid." My dad chuckled as Alice proceeded to grab my hand and drag me back upstairs. We ended up fully packing my bag and then she helped me study for my math test. She was amazingly smart, math seemed to come to her like second nature. Before I knew it, it was 1130 and I was starting to drift off. We were looking through her favorite fashion magazine to get some ideas for the weekend in Seattle. I really hoped my dad would let me go.

"I better let you get some rest." She said looking me over. I made a pouty face at her.

"I don't want you to leave, I'm having so much fun. All my other friends just talk about hot boys, mainly your brother Edward." She laughed at that.

"Do you think Edward is hot?" She asked, suddenly getting serious.

"No, no offense to him or anything but he's just not my type." Plus liking your friends brother just makes things awkward.

"Oh...Is there anyone you do like at our school?" That was a question I dreaded.

"I don't really like to talk about who I like. This person would never have feelings for me anyway." I said trying to avoid answering.

"Why not? You're very beautiful." She commented, I blushed again. I saw a smirk flash across her face, but only for a split second. Did she know? My heart started pounding again. How could she possibly know, I'd never told anyone who I secretlly liked. "Come on, Please tell me." She pleaded. "I really wanna know."

"I'll tell on our trip okay? I've never told anyone who I really like before and I'm kinda embarrassed about it." I replied.

"Okay, but you have to promise me." Alice said smiling. I smiled back at her.

"Okay, I promise." I yawned and laid my head down on the bed and felt my eyes closing. I expected Alice to try to leave again. But instead she ran her fingers through my hair as she laid next to me. Within minutes I was fast asleep. I woke the next morning a little confused. I was in a pair of my brand new pajamas that my mom gave me every christmas but i never really wore and tucked under my blankets. I smiled realizing Alice had put me to bed, but then I panicked when I realized she had dressed me also. I looked at my clock, it read 6:15. I rolled out of bed and wandered over to my closet to pick out some clothes for the day. I chose my Lucky brand jeans and a green striped sweater hoodie. After I was dressed and my hair was fixed I headed downstairs for some breakfast. I made myself some scrambled eggs, my dad was already gone. He left a note on the fridge for me, I pulled it off to read as I sat at the table eating my eggs.

Bells,

Sorry I had to go into work so soon. I hope you have a good time at your sleepover. I wont get to see you before you leave, so I love you and please be careful. Call me when you get there

Love,

Dad

I smiled and set my plate in the sink. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my travel bag and back pack and headed out to my truck. I opened the door and tossed both of my bags in, climbing in after them. Today was definitely going to be a long day, I was way to excited to hang out with Alice again to focus on school. I was also excited to ride in Alice's Porsche, I'd seen her driving it through town and it was a really nice car. I pulled into the school parking lot to find Alice waiting for me. I smiled and pulled into a parking space and jumped out of my truck. "Hey Alice!" I said as I walked up to her.

"Hi Bella! Are you ready for our sleepover?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yep, I have my bag in my truck. It sucks that we have to finish the school day first." I commented.

"I don't think Charlie would let me take you out of town if we skip school the first day we hang out together. I'm sure it will go by fast." She said as we walked into school together. "I want to know how you do on your math test. I expect nothing lower than a b." She said as we headed off to first period. I started the day with history, which was also Edward and Jessica's first class. I took my seat next to Edward, but he didn't so much as look at me. I guess being friends with his sister didn't change the fact that he didn't talk to anyone. I pulled out my history book, a piece of paper, and a pen.

"Okay, let's get started on chapter ten. I want you to read to yourselves and take notes and we will go over it in about fifteen minutes." Our history teacher was one of those teacher you could tell didn't really want to be a teacher. We spent more time reading to ourselves than actually being taught. I opened my history book to chapter ten and got started."Bella." I looked up to see who was talking to me and to my surprise, it was Edward.

"What?" I whispered, wondering what he could possibly need to say to me.

"I know you have a sleepover thing with Alice this weekend. But I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie next weekend?" Oh snap! He wasn't seriously asking me on a date, was he? I don't think I could handle liking Alice but dating Edward. I had no clue what to say, so out of total confusion I blurted out the first thing to come to mind.

"Okay." I mentally slapped myself for saying yes. I didn't want to lead the guy on. I could tell by the smile on his face as he got to work that that was exactly what I was doing. I turned my focus towards my studies, hoping I would find a way out of bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff.

"What's the hurry?" Edward asked laughing. I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"I have a math test next period. I want to study with Alice a little more before I take it." That was partially the truth. I hurried out of the room without looking back once.I entered my math class and sat down next to Alice. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed, this was bad.

"Are you okay? You look really worried." Alice touched my shoulder, I could feel myself starting to calm down. Even though her hand was cold her skin was so soft. I wanted so badly to run my hands all over her body and find out if she was that soft all over.

"I just made big mistake and I'm not sure how to fix it." I started to explain. "I mean Edward's a nice guy and all but he's not really my type." I watched as Alice's facial expression changed. She took her hand off my arm.

"Did you kiss him?" Was I mistaken or was she upset about this?

"No...he asked me to go to a movie and I panicked and said yes." It was at this moment that our teacher entered the room. "We can talk later, at your house."

"Here are your tests, good luck." The teacher passed out the test. I took mine and got to work immediately. Studying with Alice had helped immensely, I felt very confident that I was doing great. I took the full hour to finish my test and made sure I rechecked each answer. The bell rang as I turned my paper in and I could feel Alice right behind me.

"Why don't you go to the movie with him. Then after you can tell him that you would rather just be friends. That way you're at least giving the relationship a chance but you're being honest with him too." Alice suggested as we gathered our stuff.

"I guess that would work." I replied as we entered the busy hallways."I'll see you at lunch." I said as we turned in opposite directions.

"See you later." I heard her call after me. It was killing me to keep these feelings to myself. I wanted so badly just to kiss her, even just for a second. I wanted to feel her soft lips on mine, her cool hands caressing my body. I smiled at the thought as I made my way to my next class.

When I arrived at our table for lunch I found Edward and Alice sitting at our table. I suddenly wanted to be anywhere else. The only empty chair was between the two Cullen's. I took a deep breath smiled at my friends and sat down with my soda and sandwhich. I knew everyone at the table was watching me waiting for an explanation for Edward suddenly being at our table too. I felt Alice touch my leg under the table in an attempt to calm me down. It seemed to only make things worse as I felt excitement rush through me. "So, which movie are you and Bella going to go see?" Alice asked helping me break the news.

"What?" The look on Mike's face was priceless.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to go see the Avengers with Edward next weekend." We hadn't actually discussed which movie we were seeing yet. But if I had to go on a date with someone I wasn't into then I was picking the movie. Plus, I might be able to scare him off if I tried hard enough. Alice's hand had left my thigh and I despretly wished she would put it back.

"That's cool." Angela looked a little upset and I made a mental note to push Edward towards her.

"I have to admit, I didn't see that coming." Mike who had a major crush on me seemed crushed. I'd never seen him this mellow before.

"I think it's great that Edward and Alice are finally branching out." Jessica said not realizing she made them sound like major loners. I looked the clock, for once hoping that I could go to my next class instead of trying to endure this awkward lunch. I crossed my arms and slouched in my chair as everyone went back to their normal everyday conversation, minus talking about the Cullens. I felt Edwards hand touch mine and I jumped when it felt cold like Alice's. I looked over at him shocked that he would have the same circulation problem. They were actually adopted from different families, right? Edward slipped his fingers in between mine and it took some will power to just let him. Especially when the girl of my dreams sat to my right pretending not to be jealous. Alice was looking anywhere but at me. She had every right to be upset, I should have told Edward no. But then again Alice had never really said that she liked me or wanted to be with me for that matter. But then I guess she didn't have to, we seemed to communicate our feelings for each other through gentle touches and eye contact. I used my one free hand to slowly pick at my sandwhich and drink my soda. When the bell rang I slipped my hand out of Edwards, not too fast, I didnt want to confuse him.

"I'm gonna head to class." I said without further explanation and rushed out of the cafeteria. I avoided talking to anyone for the rest of the day, trying to look busy with schoolwork. At the end of my last class I hurried out to Alice's car. She stood next to it, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, I'm so ready to get out of here." I commented as I reached her car. "I still can't believe you drive a Porsche."

"It's my dream car, Edward got it for me for my birthday last year." She explained as we got into the bright yellow car.

"I wish I got presents like that for my birthday. So, what are the plans for tonight?" I asked excited spend more alone time with Alice.

"I was thinking a movie marathon with pizza and popcorn. I considered makeovers but I dont that thats your thing." She explained.

"If you wanna give me a makeover you can. I just don't trust myself to return the favor." Right as Alice started the car there was a knock on the window. I leaned forward and looked out of Alice's window to see Edward standing there.

APOV

I rolled my eyes when I realized it was my brother already interrupting my weekend. "I'll be right back." I told Bella as I climbed out of the car. "I have a lot of fun planned and not enough time to fit it all in." I had tried so hard to keep Edward from seeing what I really thought of Bella. It was nearly impossible to do so when they were both right there.

"I'm worried something is really wrong. I feel like you've been avoiding me. Did I do something to upset you?" I didn't want to start a fight, I really did love my brother but with his ability to read minds he was hard to be around.

"No, I'm not mad. I just have a lot on my mind and I don't want you interfering. Let me get things figured out and I swear to you I'll stop avoiding you. Okay?" I explained without giving away my secret.

"Okay, I just don't like us not talking. Have a fun weekend." He hugged me and walked away. I got back in the car and smiled apologetically at Bella as I pulled out of the parking lot. After five minutes of silence Bella finally spoke.

"Are you and Edward fighting?" She asked tucking her gorgeous brown hair behind her delicate ear. I dreamed about biting that ear ever so softly while I wrapped my arms around her waist. I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably, which made no sense since I coul sit in the same position for days. I was really beginning to feel sexually frustrated, but I wasn't sure I was ready to admit that I was gay. I'd lived over a hundred years without a single thought about dating women and then Bella came along.

"No, I just have something I need to tell him. I'm not ready to face it yet so I've been avoiding him. I think he finally noticed it." I explained glancing over at her. She was so shy and quiet, I was determined to find out what she was like on the inside. I wanted to see her angry and screaming, I wanted to see her cry for joy and sadness. I wanted to see her ecstatic, I wanted to see her face flushed with excitement before, during, and after sex. I wanted to know every intimate detail about her and then some. I was beginning to suspect that she felt the same way. The look she got on her face anytime I touched her was different than when I touched other girls.

"You live kinda far away." She said quietly. I realized that I'd been silent for fifteen minutes now.

"We're almost there." I replied as I pulled into my driveway. I watched her face as my house came into view, it was a look of awe.

"This house is amazing!" She said excitedly looking out the window as we pulled to stop in front of it. "Bella I have a secret that I have to tell you tonight if we're going to continue to be friends." I didn't want ruin our friendship especially since I wanted so much more, but she had to know.

"Okay. There's not much you can say that will scare me off." She replied, but I knew that this would be extremely unexpected. We got out of the car and headed inside. I wasn't looking forward to having to eat pizza but I needed to keep her believing that I was a human until I told her the truth. I really expected her to leave after I told her.

"Let's go upstairs and I'll show you the kitchen and living room and my room."

"Can I move in with you?" She said jokingly as we walked up the stairs. I giggled as we entered the kitchen. Esme's kitchen was made of a light colored wood with black granite countertops. It was spacious with an island and large windows lining the wall behind the counters. "Okay, it's official, I'm moving in."

"I wish you could." I said quietly, looking at the floor. I took her hand, suddenly needing to touch her, and led her into the living area. This was the small one where I liked to sit and look through my fashion magazines. It had white couches and black chairs, and a moderately sized tv. " This is my favorite room to hang out in. Come on and I'll show you my room." I wasn't like Edward, who only put a bed in his room when humans came over. I had a canopy bed with bright purple bedding and dark purple curtains that hung down. My walls were decorated with sketches of different fashion designs I'd created. I had a closet that was almost as big as my room with a vanity and a very large bathroom that was connected to both. When we entered Bella smiled and set her bag down on the floor inside the door.

"Would it be rude if I ran and jumped on your insanely fluffy bed?" I laughed as I went to turn on my stereo. Sixpence None the Richer's Kiss me came on. I had Pandora radio and I listened to the nineties station sometimes. Bella was laying flat on her back on my bed. I smiled realizing I had her right where I wanted her, she looked so sexy laying there. I could see a strip of her soft pale skin showing between her shirt and the waist of her jeans. I wasn't sure if it was the song or if I just couldn't handle the way she made me feel but I walked over to her and ran one finger across her showing skin. I felt her shiver under my touch and I climbed onto the bed with her as she sat up. The way she looked up at me through her eyelashes with red cheeks and a small smile made my heart melt. "So, kiss me." She said along to the words playing on my stereo.

I'd been around for a long time, one hundred and eleven years, and I'd never felt more turned on than I did right then. I was leaning in to take her up on that offer when Rose burst into the room. "Alice...oh...shit, uh I," Rose had obviously realized what I was about to do. Bella had turned away and was blushing from embarrassment. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but there's someone on the phone for Bella." Bella went to Rose and took the phone and left the room.

"I didn't know you had a thing for the human. I knew you were friends, but I thought she was dating Edward." Rosalie said as she crossed the room and sat next to me on the bed. Even though I was fourteen years older than Rose, she still felt like and older sister. "If you want to be with Bella then you need to tell Edward because he's convinced that she's his girlfriend."

"I know but she said yes to his date. She has to be the one to tell him she's not interested. But I'll try to keep my hands off in the meantime so I don't hurt his feelings. I've just never been so attracted to someone before. I keep losing my self control which isn't like me." I literally could not keep my hands to myself when Bella was around. I flopped backwards onto the bed and sighed heavily.

"I'll keep you in check, especially tonight. Having her spend the night when you two are like this could get you into a lot of trouble." Rosalie stood to leave the room as Bella reentered. I sat up and smiled at her, "Do you want to go for a walk in the woods? It's not dark out yet and I need to clear my mind." I offered.

"That sounds great actually."

When we were far enough from the house to not be seen or heard I took Bella's hand and turned her to face me. "I brought you out here for two reasons. One to tell you that until you decide what you're doing with Edward I'm going to back off. Two, I need to tell you who we really are. It's not fair to let you be over here without knowing what you're getting into." if I had been human I would have been shaking horribly right now. I let go of Bella's hand and turned away from her.

"Are you criminals or something? Cause as long as its not murder..." She trailed off.

"That's just it, it technically is murder. There's a reason my hands are so cold and we all have the same eyes, even though we're adopted. I'm not actually sixteen either, none of us are the right age to be in high school." I could hear her backing away from me. I felt the fear radiating off of her. "We're vampires." I said finally turning to face her. There was a look of confusion on her face as she took a step towards me.

"Really? That's actually kind of cool." She reached out and touched my face. "So, if you're vampires, why isn't there a string of murders here in town?" I was still in shock at the fact that Bella wasn't scared, I blinked.

"We don't bite humans, just deer and mountain lions. Things like that, we don't want people to suspect anything. Plus I would feel bad taking someone's life. No one in my family would harm someone." She had moved her hand from my face to my hand.

"Vampires...it's so hard to believe but it explains a lot. I'm not sure what to do or say." Her hand dropped to her side. She stepped away and leaned up against a tree. Her hands were shoved into her pockets as she stared up at the trees. "I'm really hungry can we order that pizza now?" She said suddenly standing up, she smiled that amazing smile again. I hugged her from the side and we walked back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

I know Bella was told about them being vampires kind of fast, but I need her to know for the story to continue properly. Thank you for all the great reviews!

BPOV

"Okay, I have three movies for us to watch." Alice said as I sat on her bed watching her turn on the tv. I now realized how obvious it was that she wasn't human. She was cold for one, all over her body. Sometimes her eyes darkened to almost black. And then there was her porcelain skin that hard like marble but still so soft at the same time. And the way her hair always looked so perfect and soft. Then to top it all off, she smelled amazing all the time, like jasmine and summertime. "There's Thor, The Lake House, or we can go old school and watch Interview with a Vampire."

"I'm gonna have to go with Thor. There's nothing quite like watching a big strong Demi-god show off his big muscles." That comment made Alice giggle. She put the DVD into the player and grabbed a blanket out of the closet that was solid blue. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her. I knew I should be running for my life, but she was so intoxicating. She laid the blanket on the bed and then our eyes met, I blushed and I looked down.

"I'm going to change into something comfortable before we start the movie, if that's okay." I nodded my head and got up to do the same.

We stood on opposite sides of the bed changing. I did my best to avoid looking at Alice, she was tempting enough with clothes on. My pajamas were black with a lacy tank top and Capri bottoms with lace at the hem. After I was dressed I turned around to find Alice staring at me in her pink silk night gown. It had white straps that went over her shoulders and it barely came to her knees with small slits on the sides. I smiled playfully and hopped onto her bed taking deep breaths of her smell. She pressed play and joined me on the bed.

"This blanket is so cozy." I commented as she wrapped us in it. I started to watch the movie but then I realized how close she was. Her leg was touching mine and it sent waves of heat through my body. I felt myself blushing and the ache between my legs was almost unbearable. We were both laying on our stomachs next to each other. I peeked out of the corner of my eye at Alice only to find she was looking at me too. I leaned my head against her shoulder and turned my attention back to the movie.

Every time Alice giggled or moved my heart raced. I couldn't believe how she made me feel. It was an amazing feeling. I could spend all day every day with her. I'd had crushes before, but this was definitely different. She was like alcohol and I was an alcoholic. I felt my eyelids starting to get heavy so rolled onto my side facing Alice. After a minute Alice realized I wasn't watching the movie anymore. She smiled at me and rolled onto her side facing me. She wiggled her way closer until our noses were almost touching. I could feel her cold breath on my face. She'd told me that she would back off, but honestly I didn't want her to. My hand moved of its own accord till it rested on her hip. I could see the twinkle in her honey colored eyes. I grabbed hold of her hip and pulled her closer till our legs intertwined and her hips were flush against mine. I could see lust in her eyes now, "You don't have to wait much longer. I'll break up with Edward soon." I leaned forward and placed a gentle innocent kiss on her cold soft lips.

Next thing I knew I was waking up with the sun shining on my face. I could feel Alice laying next to me, I wondered if she was sleeping, did vampires sleep? We were still laying with our heads at the bottom of the bed. I rolled over so I could see Alice, her eyes were open and she grinned when we made eye contact. "I haven't slept that good in a long time." I said feeling very refreshed.

"Vampire's don't sleep, but I got to do a lot of thinking while you slept. Plus I got to hear you talk in your sleep. That was extremely entertaining." She smirked. I couldn't for the life of me remember my dream, just that I had been happy. I sat up on the bed and stretched. "So, what would you like for breakfast?" Alice asked sitting up next to me.

"I can get something later, I'm not really a big breakfast eater." I'd felt really weird eating pizza by myself the night before. I decided that after I picked up my truck I would grab a muffin at the gas station.

After we got dressed we headed downstairs to see who was home. We found Rosalie sitting in the living area. "Hey naughty girls, how much damage did you guys do?" She asked jokingly as we sat down on the couch.

"Very funny Rose, we didn't do anything." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know, but the flirting was rampant last night. Also, Bella you talk in your sleep and it's pretty loud. You might think about that if Edward is around you while you are sleeping." I was amazed at how much Rose knew. I made a mental note to be careful about what I said and did in the presence of vampires.

"I'm gonna run Bella to her truck before you freak her out. I'll be back soon." Alice responded calmly and grabbed my hand pulling me off the couch.

APOV

I had just dropped Bella off at her truck and I missed her already. I could smell her strawberry scent lingering in my car, I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I smiled as I thought about last night, the way she had whispered my name from time to time in her sleep. I was pretty sure I'd heard a few moans to as she rolled from side to side. I'd had a little bit of fun messing with her too. I'd whispered sweet things into her ear and watched her smile in response. I'd been very tempted to wake her up and kiss her passionately. But I kept remembering that I needed to respect Edward until she told him how she felt. I frowned, I should have just told him how I felt about her from the start. I was still slightly annoyed that Bella told him yes. I knew she liked me and I was sure she knew I felt the same way. I had been driving around in circles not wanting to go home, knowing that Edward would be there. I had been letting my thoughts wander off to Bella land a lot lately and couldn't stop it anymore. It was impossible to be around him without him reading my thoughts. I'd let Bella's name slip the other day and he'd given me a funny look. I covered with I was thinking about the trip and I didn't want him blabbing my plans.

I finally decided to drive home and face Edward the best I could. If my heart could beat it would be pounding nervously right now. I tried to keep my mind off Bella, but the harder I tried the more I thought about her. I pulled into the driveway and got out of my car. I could hear Edward and Emmett arguing about their latest video game. I sighed and hoped he would be distracted enough to not talk to me or listen to my thoughts. I began reciting parts of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet as I walked inside. I rushed up to my room, shut the door behind me. The opened back up only seconds later and I jumped.

"Relax Alice, it's just me." Rose said holding her hands up.

"Rose, I don't think I can be at home. I can't stop thinking about you know who. What do I do?" I said frantically pacing my room.

"Why don't you stay at Bella's? I'll cover for you with Edward. Alice...I've never seen you this worked up over someone. This is more than just a crush or sexual attraction isn't it?" I stopped pacing then and sat down on the bed.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with that yet. I only met her two or three days ago." I looked out the window towards the forest and sighed heavily. "Maybe I should leave town for the week and clear my head." As much as I wanted to be close to Bella, I needed to get away from Edward.

"Don't you think that would upset Bella!" Rose pointed out.

"Probably, but I don't know what else to do." I threw my hands up in frustration.


End file.
